Project Zearth Wikia
Welcome to the Project Zearth Wiki! This site will provide you with enough information about the Project Zearth Lore. Project Zearth was created by Xoyjaz around september 2010. Even though it has switched project names from "Zeon city" to only the "Neon-Cepton project", it still provides you with the same fun and amazing experience. This classic minecraft city map gives you the oppertunity to experience a world filled with creative buildings and explore hidden treasures as well as temples. From walking downtown in the urban city of Zeon, to connecting temple puzzles. This map has it all, only thing its missing is you to explore it. Travel with trains, boats, planes or just walk through this cultural experience from city to city or just inbetween villages & towns. Become alive in this amazing world that awaits you. Orgins Minecraft was introduced to me (Xoyjaz) one monday in september of 2010. A friend of my had played it all week and was positive that I would enjoy this game. The game was installed on my school computer during society class. I enjoyed it and the game became later on that week my addiction. I had one save file I would always play survival on and another map I could do testing on. Until one day when the minecraft beta 1.2 was released in january and I had to update my map.Unfortunately the save file became corrupted after the updated. Everything that I ad contributed was gone and I was left with a new vanilla map. Furious that I did not backup any savefiles I was on the verge of quitting minecraft. But for some reason the game held me back, and the friends around me would always encourage me to make puzzle maps and just have fun with the game. I would later on go back to my testing map where I had explored new surface, destroyed mountains with TNT and built some kind of resemblings of temples, towers and pyramids. Poor quality was about to became advanced buildings when I decided to reboot this testing map and see what I could do to make the best puzzle map I could make. This testing map went later on to become Project Zearth. History In the begining the people of Zearth created temples to tribute their creator Notch. Pyramids way ahead of its time were created as temple shrines, spiral towers made of spesific materials were the peoples gateway to the skies. Dirt spiral tower was the first ever creator to be created. People of Zearth used this to scout over the landscapes they owned. The main leader of the tribe "Xoyjaz", had even bigger plans to expand their territory. As their ground was expanding and populated Xoyjaz claimed himself as Emperor of this land. Many did not agree with this and went against Xoyjaz in all secret. This was known as the Cepton movement. Xoyjaz also claimed to be the only God and the temples became later his domain. At the end of 2010 Xoyjaz had already conquered most of the land owned by the hostile mobs and he had also supplying his own town: New Xoyjaz, which was located North of Xoyjaz city as he called his empire. Even though Xoyjaz city was the largest settlements and locations of builds, Xoyjaz town had larger plans. As Xoyjaz city only was a place of war between the land of hostile mobs and his land, moving to Xoyjaz town where there was better resources would benefit him and his closest friends. In 2011 the Xoyjaz empire was under heavy attack from both the hostile mobs and undercover work by the Cepton movement. The mobs had taken over and with Xoyjaz gone on the north side the people of the city needed leadership. Thus came the son of Xoyjaz (Rahib Xoyjaz) and fought a great battle against the mobs. As Xoyjaz was undergoing massive attack from the North, civilians were evacuated from the south to the north. More than 1/2 of these people went even further north alongside with the Cepton movement who couldnt stand the Xoyjaz regime. The Xoyjaz regime which was forced north to Xoyjaz town controlled the southern frontier with their army. Xoyjaz town was a peaceful town which were starting to grow larger durring this war. Under this dark period Xoyjaz introduced football to the empire and gave the people something else to think about. He gave many people work and under this period large creations were created such as the Emperoro stadium and the Tower of Milad. The success of Rahib Xoyjaz was noticed all over Zearth in 2011 as he and his army ended the mob war. A long battle was fought, the city of Xoyjaz had fallen. After a difficult period of time the Xoyjaz regime fell apart, a goverment was established and Xoyjaz city was renamed Zeon city. Xoyjaz town had know became a city and renamed Premium city. Xoyjaz declared himself as king under the power of the new goverment. After Xoyjaz`s death, Rahib was the next to take over Neon & Cepton After the victory of the hostile mob war, the new goverment claimed their land to be Neon. On the other hand the region of Cepton was also created in the North. The Cepton movement had their resources and time to build a whole new empire. Their belifs were based on Notch as the first and only creator. So the people kept creating temples to tribute their God. Financially Neon was way ahaed, focusing on growing this new modern society and taking advantage of every resources their land had to offer. This new and strong Neon had its saying in the world of Zearth. For a long period of time, Neon provided a lot of help to Cepton. Which led to the Neon goverment taking control over most of the land in Cepton. You would see Neon regional flags in Cepton, police from Neon and companies expanding their seeds in Cepton. This would go on until the end of 2012. A new goverment was elected in Neon, their focus was to remove the regions army, get more people to work and less activity in Cepton. Neon was under a major change, the population had increased dramatically and so much other problems had to be fixed. As a result came the first International agreement between Neon & Cepton. Neon had to take their resources out of Cepton, or else Cepton wouldnt allow Neon to use their land in other contexts. At this moment Cepton were having the fastest financially growing status ever and Neon was on the verge of falling apart. From this point we have Glow city as the Neon goverment`s artifical project and the massive building revolusjon in Neon. As now in 2015, the releationship between the two regions hasnt been worse. Cepton as the leading super regime against the upcoming Neon regime the two are having flashbacks from the past. The parliament of Cepton have decided to agree a 5 billion Em deal on their new Delta program which is basically all army related. Riots have emerged both in cities like Jijilocity and Zeon city to protest against the uprise of an army from both Cepton and Neon. If the Neon goverment agrees to go further with their Echo program then the tension between the South & the North would be higher than ever before. Architecture Project Zearth does not stick to one type of building style. Each city, town and village has its own style. Even the regions have their own style. The most recognizable building style is Brovillian . A converted style of Brovillian can be found all over Zeon city, Premium city and Kloomon city. This is called the Zeon style which resambles all the new Brovillain style in Neon. You will also be introduced to the new modern style of both regions which originally was the Ceptonina style. It later became very popular in Neon. Last but not least you have the modern/medieval building style which you will find in most of the villages/towns. The history is still fresh, and therfore villages & towns havnt progressed over time as much as the cities have. The architectural diversity is very noticeable in Project Zearth. Just like minecraft, Project Zearth has undergone many updates to stay relevant. Many buildings & districts has been renovated, even landscape. There will be many new and exciting structures each update, but than you have old ones that stays as either architectural or historical masterpieces. Each building resambles their own story. You will always have the option to visit the cities historical places, let them take you back in time or just appriciate what they stand for. Economy Coming soon Transportation Coming soon Town life & villages Coming soon Gameplay Everything is ready for you to explore. Enjoy this massive map in both survival & creative mode. Create your own adventure by exploring the unkown land of Zearth or just befascinated of the architectural standpoint when you cruise around Zearth in creative mode. Guide Neon region: #Zeon city #Premium city #Kloomon city #Glow city Cepton region: # Jijilocity Nova region: #Prixton city (Coming soon) Project Zearth tumblr: Project Zearth (Announcements) Xoyjaz (Updates) I will add new site to this soon but for now you can enjoy downloading some old Project Zearth versions: 'All Project Zearth map versions ' Category:Browse